Picking Up The Pieces
by xoxcassie382xox
Summary: Clary was absolutely terrified. She did not want the school year to start, because when it started she would have to see him again. Will his face continue to haunt Clary, or will the new golden boy help her through the traumatic event that occurred from one regretful night? Warning: Rape story
1. An Awkward Encounter

**So this idea just came to me and I thought i'd try it out, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Clary was absolutely terrified. She did not want the school year to start, because when it started she would have to see him again.

She could picture his smug face, his satisfied smirk, the look of empowerment he gets when he sees how weak Clary gets around him. He enjoys the effect that he has on her; he's like a murderous animal that is attracted by fear, and he makes no effort to hide his gratification when Clary can no longer hide the panic she feels when he's near.

Summer was great cause she had time to forget; her busy schedule from waitressing at Taki's to her Tisch art classes had her mind constantly reeling to the point that Sebastian's face only popped up in the rare occasion when she had nothing to do. But now, he was always going to be there. She would have to see him when he was walking in the hallway, when they were eating lunch, and if they had a class together.

Clary shuddered and shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts; shake away the memories. She knew it was impossible though, that night played back in her head every night. She could hear the loud music like she was walking into the party, taste the beer that she chugged down, feel the dizziness take over her until she was just a weak little thing being carried upstairs. No matter how hard she tried to forget, it proved to be impossible. Time will heal all wounds was complete bullshit, because as time went on the memory became clearer, and the haziness all started to clear up.

Clary glanced over her shoulder then groaned in frustration, _He's not there. You're in your room, you're safe, he isn't here. _She constantly had to tell herself this, but she could never shake away the fear that he would come back. She figured he wouldn't, he already conquered her, he wouldn't be back for round two. She just hoped she could see him without vomiting; so far she's been unsuccessful. I

Clary had been so lost in thought she didn't even hear her mom knock on the door, so when her mom started to talk Clary screamed.

Jocelyn slammed into the wall with her heart over her chest, "Clarissa Adele Fray what did I say about you screaming like that?"

"Well maybe," Clary retorted, "if you stopped sneaking up on me I'd stop screaming."

"I knocked Clary so nice try."

"Oh," Clary put her sketchpad on the desk and spun her chair around to face her mom, "sorry."

"I swear you have been so jumpy it's like you're expecting someone to pop up and kill you."

_Not kill, _Clary thought but said, "Did you need something?"

"I just came to tell you that Simon is downstairs waiting for you, something about a poetry reading?"

Clary just nodded and grabbed her bag, kissing her mom on the cheek and running downstairs.

XXXXXXX

Simon Lewis, Clary's absolute best friend and the only person who knew what happened that night, REALLY knew what happened. Simon was so protective over Clary, especially after what happened. It didn't matter where or when she was going, the second she called he was there with her.

Unfortunately Clary trying to return the favor meant going places with him when she really didn't want to. For example: The poetry readings of Eric, Simon's band mate.

They happened every Sunday, and Clary hated all of them; but she owes Simon for everything he does for her, plus Simon always buys her coffee and who doesn't love free coffee?

Clary tapped her finger on her coffee cup and looked at the ceiling trying to block out Eric's weird poem about his stove. She started counting the tiles on the ceiling when Simone grabbed her arm. "Clary, let's go."

Clary furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, 'let's go'? I know the poetry pretty much sucks but we can't just leave in the middle of the rea-" She cut off when she heard his voice. He was ordering a coffee, but hearing him talk brought all the memories back. She hasn't seen him in two months, and now he was about 20 feet behind her.

"Clary?" She could feel Simon shaking her but she couldn't move, she could barley even breath, "Clary are you okay?"

At that moment Clary started hyperventilating, it sounded too similar to the statement he made that night, _Don't worry Clary, we're just gonna play. _

"I have to get out of here," Clary managed to say between gasps.

"Okay come on we-" Clary didn't even let Simon finish that sentence; she already grabbed her bag and was getting up. She turned around and saw him talking to the girl behind the counter, giving her his signature smirk while she giggled and twirled her hair.

Clary could feel herself getting queasy; she didn't even realize she was walking until she felt hot liquid flow down her shirt.

"Oh come on!" She looked up to see a dark haired boy with beautiful blue eyes staring down at her.

Clary could feel her panic growing, _he's coming closer I know he is, _"Um, I'm so sorry," she barley managed to make out.

A girl that looked exactly liked him popped up and started laughing, "Wow Alec can't hold a drink for five seconds without spilling it. This is why we can't have nice things!"

Clary wanted to step in and say that it was her fault, but she couldn't speak. All she heard was snapping meaning that Eric's poem was over and she just wanted to make a run for it.

The girl stopped laughing and looked over at Clary, "Are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up."

Alec backed up, "Yeah I already have coffee on me I don't need vomit either." Clary just shook her head and ran through them to get out, she was just at the door until she bumped into someone else.

Clary looked up to see by far the most beautiful person she had ever seen. His golden eyes looked at her with concern as he grabbed onto her arms to steady her. And say, "Woah there, where's the fire?"

"It's on her head," she heard the response from behind the golden boy. And that was all it took. It wasn't the four words that did it, but who said it. Hearing Sebastian Morgenstern talk was all it took to bring every memory she managed to hide away these past few months. Suddenly it was all coming back, and apparently all coming out as suddenly she puked all over the golden boy's shoes.

Clary didn't even notice the guys AKA the entire football team were there until all of them burst into laughter.

Suddenly she felt two hands grab her from behind while Simon said, "I am so sorry, I think she ate an expired yogurt for breakfast."

Sebastian burst into laughter, "Is that what it is?"

Simon wrapped his arm around Clary's waist and gave Sebastian the dirtiest look before looking back at the boy, "Again, sorry!" Clary clung on to Simon as he dragged her out, praying that she wouldn't pass out. All she could hear was the laughter from behind her.

This was going to be a great school year.

* * *

**So i'm pretty sure I like where this is going but i'm not sure, let me know what you think! Should I continue? Does it not seem interesting? Let me know, your reviews will decide what I do! xoxo**


	2. A New Friend

**Okay so I'm literally the worst. Hopefully after a year there are some people still reading this. ** **Sorry again, ENJOY! :) **

Clary jumped as her locker slammed shut in front of her. She closed her eyes terrified to who would be standing next to her, but was quickly relieved when the person spoke and it was not Sebastian's voice.

"You owe me a new pair of sneakers." Clary slowly opened her eyes and turned toward the voice. She was so relieved that her first conversation at school did not involve Sebastian she forgot she actually had to respond to this person. He started snapping in front of her, "Hello. Earth to bonfire!"

"Sorry wha-" she blinked and shook her head, "did you just call me bonfire?"

The golden haired boy laughed, "I did indeed. Would you have preferred Pippi Longstockings? How about goldfish head? Or may-"

"Please stop," Clary raised her hand in an effort to silence him, "I'm sorry about your shoes."

"Yeah I'm sorry too," He rolled his eyes and leaned into the locker next to him, "Those shoes cost $275. And my brother's shirt cost $40"

_Why the hell would anyone spend $275 on shoes? _Clary shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'll pay you back I promise."

He eyed her up and down and scoffed, "How are you going to do that? Doesn't look like you have that kind of money just lying around. At least your outfit doesn't look like you do."

Clary's mouth dropped open. If someone said this to her a year ago she would have punched them in the face. She would have completely told he/she off for being such an arrogant ass. But that was then and this is now.

She looked at the ground. "I'll pay you back. Your brother too."

He looked like he was about to say something else but stopped himself. He shook his head and chuckled, "Fine, whatever." With that he turned around and walked away. Clary rolled her eyes, she should've known he was an ass. Nobody can be that attractive and still be a kind person. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned around and walked to class.

XXXX

Clary sat patiently at her desk for Simon to walk in. The desks were arranged in rows with two people per table, when her and Simon compared schedules they found they had three classes together, chemistry being one of them. She tapped her pencil looking up only when someone walked in, and immediately looking down when she saw it wasn't Simon. _Great, _she thought while looking down, _new golden boy is in my class_. Looking down right away she didn't notice that someone else had been walking right behind golden boy. Not until they sat together, directly at the table in front of her.

Clary literally felt herself stop breathing, his light blonde hair in her direct line of vision. Of course he was in this class, and of course he chose the seat right in front of her to taunt her.

She could finally breathe again when Simon walked in; he smiled at her only for it to completely disappear when he saw who was directly in front of her. He ran over and slid into the seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, looking from the back and forth from Sebastian to Clary. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to focus on breathing. "Maybe we should get ou-"

"Hello everyone," The teacher exclaimed while walking in, "I am Mr. Martin and I will be your Chemistry teacher. I will start off by taking attendance and then I will pass out your syllabus. If you have any nicknames you would rather go by then please let me know."

_Red cups. Slurred conversations. Pain, excruciating pain. Blood. Laughter. _Clary shook her head, trying to focus on the teacher calling names, but constantly being pulled back into that night.

She heard the teacher call her name, she knew it was the teacher, but somehow all she could hear was the moans from that night. _Cold. Sore legs. Clothes in a corner. _

Suddenly she was slapped back into reality when the past memories mixed in with the present. 

"Clary," Sebastian said. Suddenly she was looking right into his bright green eyes. He smiled while she struggled to catch her breath, "He's calling your name."

_Look away. Answer the teacher. Get up do something._ Clary's brain fought but she couldn't move, she was as frozen as she was that night.

"Clarissa Fray I would appreciate if you would be so kind to answer me when I speak to you." Finally she slowly tore her gaze away from Sebastian and looked at the teacher. She tried to say sorry but she couldn't, she felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"I-I….um..I-ha-h-ha," Clary stuttered but couldn't speak.

"My apologizes Miss Fray but I can't unders-"

She shot up from her seat, "Bathroom. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, go ahead. Miss Fray actually brings up a point I would like to cover, the bathroom policy…"

Clary never stuck around to hear what he had to say because she ran out of the room before he could even finish a sentence, well aware of Sebastian's giggles and golden boy's very confused and Simon's very concerned stare after her. Clary ran to the nearest bathroom-which was thankfully right down the hall- and slid into a stall, just making the toilet in time to catch her vomit.

She kneeled there for a few minutes with her head in her hands trying to catch her breath. _How was she going to do this everyday for an entire school year? She was skinny enough as it was throwing up everyday would definitely not be good for her health. _

"Um, you okay?" Clary jumped up when she heard the voice behind her. She was in such a hurry she didn't even realize she forgot to shut the stall door.

Clary just nodded and turned around to flush the toilet.

"You sure?" Asked the black haired beauty, "because I have seen you twice and both times you've been vomiting. Hey at least this time it was in the toilet and not on my brother's shoes." Clary's eyes widened. Of course she was his sister. Golden boy said that Alec guy was his brother; it makes sense that the new girl that looked exactly like Alec was his sister.

"Erm, are you mute? Cause both of those times you didn't talk either…." Clary shook her head.

"No I'm not mute," she looked down at her shoes, "and I guess I just have a weak stomach."

"Right," the girl said slowly, "Um well I'm Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood. I just moved here with my family."

Clary looked up and smiled slightly, "I'm Clary."

"Clary," the girl pondered as she looked through her bag for something, "Interesting name. I like it." She pulled out a stick of gum and handed it to Clary.

"Thank you," Clary said and lifted the gum, acknowledging the name compliment and the gum.

"So, you're sure you're okay?" Clary was about to reply she was fine, but then remembered that meant that she would have to go back into that classroom and face Sebastian again.

"Um, you know what? I'm really not. I think I'm going to go to the nurse."

"I'll go with you!" Isabelle exclaimed excitedly.

"You really don't have to do tha-" Clary tried but was interrupted by Isabelle, "Trust me, any excuse to get out of class. Lead the way," And she gestured for Clary to start walking. Clary stood still for a second contemplating what to do, but then realized fighting this girl would be pointless and just started walking.

XXXXX

"Well Clary. You don't have a fever and you don't have a concussion," The nurse said. Clary resisted the temptation of rolling her eyes. _Obviously there's no concussion, it was clearly stated that there no head was hit in order to receive a concussion. _"Just keep yourself hydrated and try not to eat anything to harsh for your stomach, okay?"

Clary just nodded simply and glanced over to Isabelle, who was filing her nails in the corner chair.

"Alright well, you are free to go honey," the nurse said and moved back so Clary could hop off the bench.

"Can I stay here for a few more minutes? Just to make sure the queasiness doesn't come back!" Clary pleaded, refusing to go back to the classroom where Sebastian was probably waiting to laugh at her.

The nurse eyed her suspiciously, then turned around to an Isabelle smiling widely at her. "Well, I guess a few more minutes won't hurt. Okay fine, I'll be right in my office if you need me." The nurse slowly walked out and shut the door behind her, leaving Isabelle and Clary alone.

Clary pulled her phone out of her jean pocket to 16 texts from Simon all asking if she was okay and telling her he was freaking out.

**I'm Fine. –C**

**Omg Thank goodness. I was so scared something happened. -S**

**What could have happened? -C**

** IDK! -S**

** Well I'm okay. I'm in the nurses office. Didn't feel like going back to class. -C**

** I understand. Idk if the new teacher will though. -S**

** The amount I care is literally negative. –C**

** K. Sass unnecessary. S-dawg out. –Su**

Clary chucked. Simon was so weird, but he was her weirdo. She was lucky she had someone she was still so comfortable around. It was rare that her sassy remarks were actually spoken now adays. After what happened, she usually just laid low and kept quiet, not wanting attention to ever be on her.

"So, think we can get away with completely ditching class?" Isabelle asked.

Clary laughed, "Oh yeah. The nurse will forget were in here in like ten minutes. We're good."

Okay let me know what you think! Sorry there wasn't too much Jace in this but I promise he will be returning more in the future. Reviews are definitely appreciated, thanks! :)


	3. Hello Family

Clary was so excited for lunchtime. Since she threw up her breakfast, she was actually starving. Luckily she was able to avoid Sebastian for the rest of the morning, and she was looking forward to finally relaxing. Clary walked outside and saw Simon sitting at the table farthest from everyone and walked over to him.

"Hi pretty friend," he greeted her.

"Hi dork." She smiled.

"Wow, okay! COOL! I say you're pretty and I get insulted, very nice Clarissa ve-" He paused with his mouth wide open, "Do not be alarmed. But there is an angel walking directly toward us."

Clary followed his gaze to see Isabelle walking straight towards their table.

"Hi Clary!" She said walking over to the table, taking it amongst herself to sit down. "Hi, I'm Izzy."

Simon just continued to stare at her and Clary elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW!" He screamed and then smiled at Izzy, "Hi. I'm uh, I am, my na-"

"Simon," Clary interrupted, "His name is Simon" She death glared him.

"Yes that, that is my name," Simon stuttered.

After a really awkward pause Clary asked, "So Iz, you just moved here right?"

Izzy nodded while taking a bite of her sandwich, "Me and my three brothers, Max, Alec and Jace. And speak of the devil."

Before Clary could ask who Max was someone came next to her and banged on the table.

"Hello darling sister. If you could please give me $5 that would be greatly appreciated." Jace smiled and held up his hand to Isabelle.

"Eh. I don't know. You're going to have to beg me. Prove to me you're worthy of it."

"Ha. Ha. That's great Frizzy Izzy but as we all know, I do not beg. Ever. Now give it." Izzy rolled her eyes and started going through her bag to get her wallet. Jace looked at Clary and smile, "Little red riding hood. Nice to see you here. Where did you go you left first period and literally never came back."

Clary rolled her eyes at the nickname and said, "I wasn't feeling well. I went to the nurse-"

"With me!" Izzy butted in, "Thus the start of a beautiful friendship." Izzy handed Jace the money and he snatched it within a second.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat but I don't want to so bye." He turned around to walk away.

"Goodbye Goldilocks," Clary said under her breath. He turned around, clearly being surprised by her retaliated nickname, gave her a smirk, and walked away. Clary was hoping her blush wasn't too noticeable.

XXXXX

"Hi honey, how was your first day," Clary's mother Jocelyn greeted as she walked through the front door.

_Oh well I threw up twice _(the second time after lunch when she saw Sebastian flirting with a girl a few lockers down from hers)_ and missed my entire first period class, so great. _"Fine." Clary replied and grabbed an apple from the pile on the counter.

"That's good honey. So there's a new guard at the museum, she just started! She moved here with her family. She's a very sweet woman, a little cold at first but I think she's just shy. She was very friendly when we were talking in the break room. Her three kids are actually going to school with you. Maybe you know them? Oh what are their names aga-"

"Jace, Alec, and Isabelle," Clary intervened.

"Oh yes, that's right! I believe Alec is a senior and Isabelle and Jace are sophomores. But don't quote me on that. And then there is one more….MAX! Max is 9 I believe."

"Yeah I've met them. Well not Max, but the others in school. They seem nice." Clary's high school is actually pretty small for a city school. Everybody knows everybody, and once one person finds out about something, the whole school does. Meaning three new students would have impossible to miss.

"Awe well that's good, Maryse seems so sweet. I think I'll invite them over for dinner sometime this week."

Panic went through Clary as she thought about Maryse and Jocelyn becoming good friends. What if Alec tells his mom about her throwing up on him? What if Jace mentions it at dinner? "Mom I don't think that-"

Jocelyn completely ignored Clary and started walking away talking to herself, "Okay well I can't do Wednesday but maybe thurs…"

Clary sighed, not being able to dwell on this because she knew she had to go get ready for work.

XXXX

"Clary a table of five just sat in your section," Emma said.

"Okay, thanks!" Clary grabbed her notepad and walked out only to freeze and see the Lightwoods sitting at the table. _You've got to be kidding me. _

Clary took a deep breath and walked over to the table. She locked eyes with Jace when she was halfway there and he smiled the biggest, goofiest, most annoying smile she has ever seen.

"Uh oh guys," he said, "We have to leave cause there's a FIRE oh wait it's just Clary's head."

"Ha. Ha. Good one Jace, hi Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed. Clary gave her a small smile while Jace continued to laugh at his own joke.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?"

Alec, playing off of Jace claimed, "Not for us but you should probably dump some water on your head. Wouldn't want to be a fire hazard you know." Jace exploded with laughter at that.

"Boys enough, you're acting more immature than your 9 year old brother," Maryse looked up at Clary, "I'm sorry about them."

There were so many things Clary wanted to do in rebuttal, so many things she wanted to say. But instead she just shrugged and looked down at her shoes. "Um, so drinks?"

"You look very familiar," Maryse mumbled, everyone still ignoring Clary's drinks question, "Have we met?"

"No, we haven't. But you work with my mom I think, Jocelyn Fra-"

Maryse snapped her fingers, "Yes of course. My goodness you look exactly like her. You are literally the spitting image of your mother."

Clary just nodded, "Yeah we get that a lot."

"HI!" Intervened a tiny boy sitting next to Maryse, "I'm Max!"

Clary just smiled and gave a little wave. Childhood innocence must be so nice; to be shielded away from the horrors of the world. _Give it a few years kid, _Clary thought; _you'll be just as much as a douchebag as your two brothers. _"

"So, should I just come back later to take your order or are you ready now?"

XXXXX

How a family of five managed to have a bill of $217 Clary will never understand, but Clary was starting to get the vibe that money was not really something that concerned them.

Jace went to the bathroom while the family went to wait in the car. Clary went over and saw that the Lightwood's left her a $50 tip. _Yupp, definitely not concerned with money. _She grabbed the cash and waited outside the men's bathroom.

Jace walked out and nearly bumped into Clary. "Woah little red, you stalking me now?"

He smirked as she suppressed an eye roll. "Here." She said and held out the fifty dollars. He looked at it confused. "Isn't this what we just left you?"

"Yes, it is," Clary grabbed his hand and put the money in it, "Now I only owe you 265." Jace looked at her confused so she further explained, "$40 for Alec's shirt, $275 for the shoes. That's $50 right there, so a few more shifts and I'll have my debt paid in no time."

"Clary-"

"Please don't tell your mom what happened. If you do she might tell my mom and I really don't want to deal with all of that. I beg of you just don't say anything, and tell Alec and Isabelle not to either. Please."

Jace studied Clary while she talked and for a long time after she was done, long enough to make her super uncomfortable. Clary was just about to make a comment about it when he grabbed her hand and dropped the money back in it, "Look just forget it. Keep your money and we'll pretend it never happened, okay?" Before Clary could respond he started walking away stating, "and your secret is safe with me." He turned around, gave her a wink, and then walked out.

**Okay so really boring chapter i'm sorry but hopefully you didnt hate it too much. R+R, until next time xoxo**


	4. Art Show Drama

**Hello so I know i'm horrible but sometimes I get random inspirations and write and sometimes no matter how hard I try I can't come up with anything good but for now here you go! **

"Working hard or hardly working strawberry shortcake? Ha-ha get it, it's funny because you're a ginger and you're a midget."

Clary rolled her eyes and continued working on her painting, "It's nice that you laugh at your own jokes because you know that nobody else will. And for the record, I am 5'1, legally not a midget thank you very much."

"Well would you look at that," Jace said, "shortcake's got a feisty side. I like it."

Clary just rolled her eyes again, Jace taking her silence as an invitation to come in.

"You painted this?" He asked, his eyes scanning the canvas in front of her.

_No I'm just sitting in front of it with a wet paintbrush for fun,_ she thought silently as she nodded.

"This is really good, Clary."

Clary spun around so they were face-to-face, "Wow, acknowledging me without a nickname? I didn't think you knew what my name was."

He looked at her confused, "Of course I know what your name is, I'm not that big of a jerk."

_Could've fooled me. _Clary didn't realize she said that out loud until she saw Jace look at her, "See when you make comments like that I almost forget that you're the shy little throw up girl that I so sadly know personally."

Clary just shrugged and looked down at the jacket he was holding, "Congratulations. What position are you?"

He looked down at his letterman jacket, "Quarterback. Not bad for a guy that's only been here for a week am I right?"

Clary just smiled and nodded slightly.  
"May I ask what you are doing here so late?" Jace asked leaning on the table behind him.

"I think that we have made it clear that I am painting," Clary said gesturing to the canvas behind her.

"Yes but it is 7 o'clock that's pr-"

"IT'S 7 O'CLOCK?" Clary grabbed her phone, and sure enough it was 7. "Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." She muttered as she started collecting her stuff.

"Lost track of time I see?"

Clary's mom was going to be pissed. She promised she'd be home early so she could help set up for her art show, which started at 8.

"My mom is going to kill me. I'll never get there in time and I still have to change a-"

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" Jace asked clearly un-amused by Clary's breakdown.

"No I can't ask you to do that-"

"If it gets you to calm down, then please. I insist."

XXXXX

"Look at that, you're uselessness was not a problem after all."

Clary laughed and hugged her mom, "I'm so sorry!"

Simon laughed next to Clary as Jocelyn hugged her back, "It's okay, it's really coming together isn't it." Clary smiled and nodded in agreement, and she wasn't lying, everything had come together great.

Clary ran into the art studio giving Jace a thankful wave as she did so. Luckily she brought her dress and makeup with her to school, and Luke, Jocelyn's best friend, had come to help, so Clary wasn't needed. She was wearing a green lace dress with a sweetheart neckline and lacey half sleeves with black heals and a clip in her hair. Clary looked around at the dozens of paintings hanging on the white walls; all of them different but with the same style, Jocelyn always managing to make it her own. Clary was so lost in daze she didn't come back to reality until Simon was snapping in front of her face. "Earth to Fray."

Clary was about to apologize but was distracted when she saw Jocelyn hugging a dark haired woman, and the entire Lightwood family standing behind them. Isabelle waved at Simon and Clary as Jocelyn called them towards her. "You go, I'm going to hit up the snack bar." Simon said.

Clary laughed and walked over. Looking at her now, Clary could see that this woman was literally Isabelle in a few years. Then again, Jocelyn and Clary were probably the exact same way.

"And this is Clary," Jocelyn wrapped her arm around Clary's shoulder.

"Clary it's so nice to officially meet you. I have heard so much about you," Maryse said.

"Good things I hope," Clary stated smiling.

"Oh like there's anything bad to say." Jocelyn pushed a rogue curl behind Clary's ear.

"Jocelyn I wanted to talk to you about that painting over there," Maryse pointed and Jocelyn, Maryse, and Mr. Lightwood were walking away. Jace and Alec mumbled something to each other and made their way to the snack bar.

"Wow Simon," Isabelle said as he approached with a full plate of food, "leave any for the other guests?"

Clary giggled as Simon stuck out his tongue.

"Clarissa Fray!" A voice boomed, "Well look at you."

Clary jumped and turned to see a dark haired man approaching Clary. She smiled politely, "Mr. Verlac. How nice to see you." Clary went for the handshake but was thrown off when Mr. Verlac engulfed her in a big hug.

"Well the last time I saw you, you were finger-painting in kindergarten. Now look at you, a beautiful young woman." Mr. Verlac and Clary's mom had always been good friends, and since he was swimming in money, he always bought Jocelyn's paintings. This is the first time he actually came to a show though. Clary looked around for his wife but couldn't find her.

"Are you here alone?" Clary asked.

"I am not. Patty couldn't come cause she has the flu, but I convinced Sebastian to come with me!" Clary's heart nearly dropped in her chest.

She scanned the room once more to see Sebastian with her mother, kissing her hand as Jocelyn laughed.

Clary felt like she was going to be sick, but she knew she couldn't be. Not here, not now. _Pull it together Fray._

"Clarissa, come here." _No,_ Clary cried in her head, _please no._

When she didn't move her mother called her more sternly. Clary took a deep breath and walked over to Jocelyn and Sebastian. Behind him Jace and Alec had rejoined their parents, while Simon and Isabelle stayed put, too deep in their conversation to notice their surroundings.

"Clarissa I just have to get a picture with you and Sebastian! I don't think we've taken pictures since Kindergarten!"

Mr. Verlac had come up, "Splendid idea Jocelyn! Wouldn't that be just adorable! Come on get to it!"

Clary just stood there frozen as Sebastian laughed, "No way, I can't stand next to someone that beautiful, it'll make me look horrible."

Jocelyn laughed, "Such a sweet talker, just like your father! Now let's go," She pulled out her phone.

Sebastian opened up his arm to fit Clary in for the picture. She was well aware of the Lightwood's a few feet away, watching her. She felt like she was going to pass out as she walked towards him. Clary gave a slight smile when she noticed Simon suddenly staring, looking terrified.

"Oh come on Clary, bigger smile, let me see those teeth," Jocelyn said. She felt Sebastian squeeze her waist and that was it.

"Excuse me," she said and before she could even think about it she was running to the back room.

She heard her mother call out for her then say something about being shy but she wasn't paying attention. Clary ran down the hallway and to the backroom where she went outside to the side alleyway. She threw up next to the dumpster and leaned on the wall, pressing her hands on the cool wall and trying to slow her breathing.

When she heard the door open she expected it to be Simon, but was shocked when she heard Jace, "I've heard putting your hands over your mouth helps with the hypervenilating."

Clary stood up straight and crossed her arms, "What are you doing out here?"

Jace smiled and shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders; although it was still technically summer the air was already getting cooler, and nighttime always had freezing winds. "I could ask you the same question."

Clary smiled appreciatively and shrugged, "I just needed some air, too many people in there, I needed a break."

Jace stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "You sure that's the only reason?"

Clary looked up at him shocked. His gold eyes were studying her carefully, "Yes? What else would it be?"

Jace just shrugged and leaned on the wall behind him, "You don't seem to like Sebastian very much."

Clary furrowed her brows, "What makes you say that?"

"Every time he's around you look like you're going to be sick and then run off. But whenever he isn't you seem fine."

Clary shrugged, trying not to give anything away, "Bad timing I guess."

Jace didn't reply, just continued to study her. Clary fidgeted uncomfortably, "Well, I should probably go back in there." She removed his jacket and handed it to him, "Thank you for this."

He nodded and grasped it, "Clary?"

She removed her hand from the door and turned towards him. She waited expectantly for her to talk but he just continued to stare at her, until finally he reached behind her and removed the clip from her hair, letting her curls fall down. He smiled slightly and placed the clip in her hand, opening the door then going back inside.

**Okay I hope you liked it! I also realized I have so many private messages from forever ago which I never saw and I am so unbelievably sorry if you have sent me a message and I did not answer. Okay I'm done xoxo **


	5. A Sticky Situation

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jace jumped in surprise, but his angry face softened into a light smile when he saw Clary.

Clary giggled, "Sorry, but it looked like if you stared at that paper any longer your head was going to explode."

Jace dropped his pencil and put his head in his hands, "That's because my head is going to explode."

Clary looked down at the paper, trying to figure out what was causing him to struggle so much, but it was just a bunch of circle doodles with scribbles over it. "Are you okay?"

"My stupid Art Class. I need to get at least a B on this project so that I keep my GPA up and play at the game this Friday but I have no idea what I'm doing."

"What is the assignment?" Clary said eyeing the paper.

"Draw something that makes you happy," Jace said aggravated, "I'm trying to draw a football."

Clary couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry, but you are having a mental breakdown…over a picture of a football."

Jace rolled his eyes. "I would hardly call it a mental breakdown, and sorry not all of us can be incredibly talented like you Picasso. I can't get the shape right."

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"Apology, NOT, accepted." His smile showed that he was joking.

"Does it need to be on a canvas? Or just regular printing paper?"

"Regular paper," Jace said answering a text. Clary rolled her eyes; she wished that her homework assignments could be this easy.

Clary pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed Jace's pencil, "I don't understand why you don't just trace a picture of a football."

"It would be too obvious plu-wait what are you doing?"

Clary scribbled around and slid him the paper, "Just scribble over here with a green colored pencil, color the ball in, and voila, here is your football," she stood up and grabbed her bags, "you're welcome."

Jace lifted the picture, "You being so talented is annoying."

"So is you being unappreciative," she ruffled his hair and started walking away, calling over her shoulder, "you're welcome!"

XXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Izzy, but no. I'm not going."

Izzy groaned, "Clary, PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEAASSEEE!"

Clary rolled her eyes, "Can you please back me up here?"

Simon looked up from his granola bar and shrugged, "Sorry, you're on your own. I want to go."

Clary's glare could cut glass, "Are you serious right now?"

Simon shrugged, "Come on Clary it'll be fu-"

"I said no," Clary shut her locker, "you two are going together you don't need me!"

"It won't be fun if it's just us two! Come on! Clary please!" Isabelle whined.

"I'd probably get kicked out, especially if Aline saw me." Clary said, and this time Simon didn't rebuttal, cause it was kind of true.

Aline was the captain of the cheerleading squad, the cheerleading squad that Clary abandoned in the middle of their national competition. The cheerleading competition that occurred the day after the incident, and the competition that Sebastian came to to support his girlfriend, Aline. Clary didn't actually leave, she just stayed outside vomiting while the memories of the night before came pouring in, however the squad didn't seem to care. They were mad at her for 'being too hung-over and ruining their chance at winning.'

"Aline does not have that kind of power. And if she tried I will cut that bitch, okay? Okay great so we're going YAY bye!" Isabelle ran away, ignoring Clary's protest.

Clary turned on Simon. "Are you kidding me? You couldn't have supported me?"

"Clary, I have done nothing but support you our entire lives. But, you can't keep letting him control you. You can't let fear ruin your high school career. You're letting Sebastian win."

"I'm not letting Sebastian do anyth-"

"He laughed. After you left in class that first day, he laughed after you ran out. He loves that he thinks he controls you, that he has this affect on you. Stop letting him win." Clary stood there frozen, even after the bell rang and Simon was long gone.

XXXXXX

And that is how Clary found herself walking into the football game with Isabelle and Simon.

Isabelle was smiling, checking out all the football boys as they walked by, while they-not subtly-stared right back. Simon pretended to not be jealous, but Clary could see him puffing out his chest a bit. She would've laughed if she wasn't so nervous, her hands were sweating and her mouth was so dry. For the first time, Clary wasn't praying that she wouldn't see Sebastian, she was praying she wouldn't see Aline.

Unfortunately, Clary never had much luck. Which is why, when she went to get a soda and Isabelle/Simon found a seat, she was not that surprised when she heard, Aline's voice, directly behind her.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in girls."

"Why, it's a backstabbing bitch!" said Maia.

Clary slowly turned towards them. "Aline, Maia, Helen. Always a pleasure."

"Wish we could say the same," Aline protested. Maia laughed; Helen just examined her nails, looking bored.

"Well as lovely as this has been, I've got people to-"

Clary stopped talking as Aline flicked Clary's soda, spilling the contents all over her.

The three burst into laughter. "Whoopsie," Aline said. The girls laughed as they each bumped Clary's shoulder when walking by. She noticed a few people staring at her, some trying to hide it with glances and others just blatantly staring.

She turned around and walked towards the school, hoping she wouldn't see anyone she knew in the bathroom.

_Don't cry, DO. NOT. CRY._ Clary's mantra in her head was disturbed when she bumped into someone.

"Shit," She said as two hands steadied her so she wouldn't fall.

"Hey sorr-" Jace paused, "Clary? What are you doing here? And why are you all sticky?"

"Your sister made me, and I spilt my soda."

Jace observed her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm awesome, Jace. I'm awesome," her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow Clary," Aline said, suddenly behind her with Sebastian, "You should really be more careful." She turned towards Jace, "She was always such a klutz."

Sebastian laughed as he wrapped his arm around Aline, "It's true. I saw her at cheerleading practice, she was always tripping-"

Maybe it was Simon's words from earlier or just the drama with Aline, but something in Clary snapped, and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, "Hey Sebastian? How about we play this fun game called you shut the fuck up and stop pretending you know anything about me, okay? Okay!" She turned to Jace, who had the same shocked expression that Aline and Sebastian did, "If you see Isabelle, tell her I went home."

And with that, Clary stormed out of the school. Mentally patting herself on the back for not crying until she was two blocks down.

XXXX

Clary ignored her 7th call from Isabelle and her 16th call from Simon. She knew she shouldn't be that mad at them, but she told them she didn't want to go, they forced her and now here she was. Two hours later, sitting in her PJs, still crying. It could've been worse, she could've been vomiting. She's been doing so much better with controlling her sickness around Sebastian, and she was proud of herself for not getting sick once that night.

Clary's phone buzzed with a text from Simon,

**Can you at least confirm to me that you're alive?  
** Clary rolled her eyes, but figured that was fair. She dialed Simon's number, he answered on the second ring.

"Clary, where are you what's going-"

"I'm home, I'm alive. Don't come over." She hung up. She knew she was being a little harsh, but she didn't care. She was pissed and sad, and she didn't want to see anyone. Which is why when the doorbell rang ten minutes earlier, she had been about to bitch out on Simon.

Except it wasn't Simon. She opened the door and stepped back in surprise when she saw Jace standing there, still in his uniform.

**Meeeeep rate and review por favor :* **


End file.
